Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre
Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre (also known as Cartoon Network Presents: Cartoon Theatre, Cartoon Network Theatre, or simply Cartoon Theatre) was a movie block that aired on Cartoon Network from 1998 to 2007. Originally, the block aired Saturday nights at 8:00 PM, with encore presentations on Sunday at 10:00 AM. The block aired animated films that were distributed by Hanna-Barbera Studios, Paramount, Universal, Sony, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros., DreamWorks, and Metro-Goldwyn Mayer. The block was hosted by the voice of the late Don LaFontaine, but later in June 2004, when Cartoon Network entered the City era, LaFontaine was replaced by Nikki as the female announcer, as well as Ed from Ed, Edd n Eddy as an movie theatre usher in the bumpers. Beginning in late 2005, Cartoon Theatre began airing live-action movies such as Dumb and Dumber and Cats & Dogs on a semi-regular basis. Programming * A Flintstones Christmas Carol '' (premiered 2000) * ''All Dogs Go to Heaven (premiered 2000) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (premiered 2000) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (premiered 2000) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein '' (premiered 1999) * ''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman '' (premiered 1999) * ''An American Tail (premiered 2001) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (premiered 2000) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (premiered 2001) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (premiered 2001) * Anastasia (premiered 2003) * Antz (premiered 2004) * Babar: The Movie (premiered 2000) * Babe (premiered 2000) * Babe: Pig in the City (premiered 2000) * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (premiered 2006) * Balto (premiered 2000) * Balto II: Wolf Quest (premiered 2003) * Balto III: Wings of Change (premiered 2006) * Batman (premiered 2005) * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (premiered 2002) * Batman Forever (premiered 2006) * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (premiered 1998) * Batman & Robin (premiered 2006) * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (premiered 1999) * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (premiered 2003) * Beethoven (premiered 2006) * Bionicle: Mask of Light (premiered 2005) * Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (premiered 2005) * Bon Voyage Charlie Brown and Don't Came Back! (premiered 1999) * The Bugs Bunny Road Runner Movie (premiered 1999) * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (premiered 1999) * Casper's Scare School (premiered 2006) * Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo? (premiered February 18, 2007) * Castle in the Sky (premiered 2006) * Cats Don't Dance (premiered 2002) * Cats & Dogs ''(premiered 2007) * ''Charlotte's Web (premiered 1999) * Chicken Run ''(premiered 2007) * ''The Chipmunk Adventure * Class of 3000: Home (premiered March 2007) * Clifford's Really Big Movie '' (premiered 2006) * ''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation Z.E.R.O. * Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (premiered 2000) * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (premiered 2000) * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (premiered 1999) * Dragons: Fire & Ice (premiered 2007) * E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial (premiered 2000) * Fluke (premiered 2005) * ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting'' (premiered 2007) * ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's'' (premiered 2004) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (premiered 2001) * Gay Purr-ee (premiered 1999) * Godzilla (premiered 2006) * The Goonies (premiered 2005) * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (premiered 2000) * Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (premiered 2006) * Heidi's Song (premiered 2002) * Hercules and Xena – The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus (premiered 2004) * Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie (premiered 2006) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (premiered 1998) * The Hobbit (premiered 2004) * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (premiered 2000) * Honey, I Shrunk The Kids (premiered 2005) * Hook (premiered 2002) * Horton Hears a Who! (premiered 2009) * Howl's Moving Castle (premiered 2006) * The Iron Giant (premiered 2001) * James and The Giant Peach ''(premiered March 2007) * ''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (premiered 2000) * Jetsons: The Movie (premiered 1999) * Jumanji (premiered 2000) * Jurassic Park (premiered 2000) * Justice League movies * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (premiered 2005) * The King and I (premiered 2001) * The Land Before Time (premiered 2000) * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (premiered 2000) * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (premiered 2000) * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (premiered 2001) * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (premiered 2001) * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (premiered 2001) * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (premiered 2002) * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (premiered 2003) * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (premiered 2004) * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (premiered 2005) * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (premiered 2006) * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (premiered February 25, 2007) * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (premiered February 25, 2007) * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (premiered 2000) * The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (premiered 1999) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (premiered 2011) * The Man Called Flintstone (premiered 1999) * Men in Black (premiered 2006) * Millionaire Dogs (premiered 2002) * Mrs. Doubtfire (premiered 2005) * Mouse Hunt ''(premiered 2007) * ''My Girl (premiered 2006) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey: The Big Field Trip (premiered 2007) * My Neighbor Totoro (premiered 2006) * Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind * Olive, the Other Reindeer * Osmosis Jones (premiered 2003) * The Pagemaster (premiered 2004) * Party Wagon (premiered 2004) * Pokémon: The First Movie (premiered 2003) * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 '' (premiered 2003) * ''Pokémon 3: The Movie '' (premiered 2004) * ''Porco Rosso '' (premiered 2003) * ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (premiered May 23, 2003) * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (premiered 2003) * The Prince of Egypt (premiered 2004) * Princess Mononoke (premiered 2006) * Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown ''(premiered 1998) * ''Re-Animated (premiered December 8, 2006) * Quest for Camelot (premiered 2007) * The Road to El Dorado (premiered 2003) * Rock-a-Doodle (premiered 2000) * Rockin' with Judy Jetson '' * ''Rover Dangerfield (premiered 2000) * Samurai Jack: The Premiere Movie (premiered 2001) * The Secret of NIMH (premiered 2000) * Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular (premiered 2004) * Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy (premiered 2005) * School of Rock (premiered 2006) * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (premiered 2001) * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers (premiered 2004) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (premiered 2002) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (premiered 2000) * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (premiered 2005) * Scooby-Doo! and The Reluctant Werewolf (premiered 1999) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (premiered 1999) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (premiered October 31, 1998) * Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (premiered November 27, 1999)https://web.archive.org/web/19991117162723/http://cartoonnetwork.com/tv/tvhighli.html * Shrek (premiered 2007) * Small Soldiers (premiered 2006) * Space Jam (premiered 2015) * Spider-Man (premiered 2008) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron ''(premiered 2008) * ''Spirited Away (premiered 2007) * Stuart Little (premiered 2005) * Stuart Little 2 (premiered 2005) * The Swan Princess (premiered 2001) * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain (premiered 2002) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation ''(premiered 1999) * ''Tom and Jerry: The Movie (premiered 2000) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (premiered 2003) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (premiered 2006) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (premiered 2006) * Transformers Cybertron: Primus Unleashed (premiered 2006) * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (premiered 2002) * Twice Upon a Time (premiered 1999) * Wallace and Gromit in "A Close Shave" (premiered December 4, 1999)https://web.archive.org/web/19991117162723/http://cartoonnetwork.com/tv/tvhighli.html * Wallace and Gromit in "A Grand Day Out" (premiered December 4, 1999) * Wallace and Gromit in "The Wrong Trousers" (premiered December 4, 1999) * Wakko's Wish (premiered 1999) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (premiered 1999) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (premiered 2005) * The Wizard of Oz (premiered 2012) * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (premiered 1999) * Yogi's First Christmas (premiered December 1999) * Yogi's Great Escape (premiered 1999) * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (premiered 1999) * Zathura (premiered 2006) Gallery Cartoon Network Cartoon Theatre Promos 1|Cartoon Theatre Promos CartoonTheatre-AlvinandthechipmunksFrankenstein.jpg CartoonTheatre-AlvinAndTheChipmunksWolfman.jpg CN Cartoon Theatre Bumpers - We'll BRB with Now Back to Scooby Doo On Zombie Island References Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Blocks Category:Programming Blocks Category:Cancelled Programming Blocks